New Years Eve
by weepingelm
Summary: Arthur thinks back over the previous year. Complete, Modern A/U Slash


As I have been away so long I thought I would post this complete story that has been sitting on my computer for ages waiting for me to decide if it was worth posting. Still not sure but here it is anyway. Thank you for all you support.

...

New Year's Eve

Arthur sat next to his husband, who was asleep in their large king sized bed, the blonde had just finished the preparations for a family and friends meal to celebrate New Year's eve, in the past year he had finally learnt to cook well enough to be trusted with such a duty. His sister was bringing the pudding so that was one less job. Merlin had done quite a bit of the preparation the day before. But today the raven haired man had woken up with an awful headache. So he had gone to bed, in the hopes it would be gone before the visitors arrived. Headaches were something that had resulted in an injury earlier in the year, and something Arthur was doing his best not to dwell on.

It had been an awful year, so many things had seemed to go wrong. In January they found out that their application for adoption had been turned down. It seemed the social workers didn't think they would be suitable parents. Arthur had wanted to appeal, but Merlin couldn't face the whole process, so they had left it, determined to try again later. Arthur hadn't pushed it, he knew Merlin had believed it as his fault. Because he had lost his job the year before. But that was why they had decided them to try for adoption at that time. After all Merlin was going to be the stay at home parent. Both had been adamant that no child of theirs would ever need to go to a nanny. Arthur had memories of a continuous stream of them as a child and had hated nearly all of them. Merlin in contrast had been bought up by his mother, a single parent, poor, but with so much love to go round. Arthur hadn't told Merlin that he believed his father, Uther, had put pressure on the agency. Uther had hated the fact that his son had married a man, he still had hopes his son would 'see sense' and find himself a nice woman with whom to have biological children.

Then in February Arthur had made a momentous and life changing decision, and he had handed in his notice at his father company, determined to go his own way. Partly as a result of the confrontation he had with his father over the adoption, but also because he hated his job at Pendragons, the nature of the business had never sat easy with him, and once he had met Merlin it became harder to reconcile his own beliefs and those of his father. Pendragons dealt with arms and weapon development, Arthur had been paid an obscene amount of money at that, from others deaths, it just ate at his soul. Merlin was a pacifist, another reason his father hated him. He had never asked Arthur to leave his job, in fact he had supported his husband however he could. Financially leaving was a bad move, Arthur's salary had all but disappeared as he set up his own company. He was lucky in that he did have some funds left to him from his mother. That got them this house and helped start the business. With hard work and long hours Arthur was soon making a success of his fledgling company, one that looked at struggling small companies and helped them to make the changes that would turn them around. Merlin joined him, as a graphic designer and artist he had handled the advertising, making posters etc. After a couple of months they had decided to expand and took on more people. One, Leon, Arthur had poached from Pendragons, the other was the brother of his secretary, who had moved with him when he left. Gwen had been a real treasure and when her brother decided to return to the U.K. after working in the USA it was too good an opportunity for Arthur to pass up, so another member of his team joined the company.

It was just after the expansion that once again their lives had taken a turn for the worse. Uther had believed his son would soon come running back tail between his legs. When he didn't do so some months later Uther decided to pay a visit to his son. What had happened next was slowly pieced together afterwards. As time revealed the facts.

Uther it seemed found out that Camelot, the new company's name, was based in a large shed in the back garden of Arthur and Merlin's home. Merlin was alone at home when the older Pendragon arrived o an unannounced visit. The others were out on a job and Gwen had taken the week off. Merlin had just gone into the house too start the dinner. He was a good cook and enjoyed cooking. When the doorbell rang he opened it expecting it to be a delivery.

Merlin was surprised to say the least when he saw Uther stood outside. "Oh Hello…..Arthur isn't in" he stuttered. Uther had always intimidated him.

"And why should I believe you?" Uther pushed the door open and walked in, ignoring Merlin's protests.

"You'll have to come back later, or better still ring" Merlin said standing his ground.

"I don't think so. Who do you think you are? Telling me what to do!" Uther snarled "You are nothing but an upstart and a parasite" he walked into the living room and sat down in one of the armchairs "Tell Arthur to come here"

"I told you he's not in, he has gone to a meeting. Now I am asking you to leave…now" Merlin's voice was stronger now he had had time to get over the surprise.

Uther looked Merlin up and down as if he were some sort of bug under his feet. "I'll have a tea whilst I am waiting. Earl Grey." He demanded

"I am not making you anything" Merlin said sharply "This is my home and I am asking you for the last time to leave. If you do not, I will call the police." He threatened.

Once again Uther looked at the young man in front of him, his expression something akin to disgust and hate "I few years ago your sort would have been locked up, not free to corrupt others with your perversions. You have the audacity to threaten me with the police. My son's money paid for this house." He stood up threateningly "You say you love my son….so leave him and let him live a decent life, back where he belongs with his family" he paused "How much?"

"Are you trying to buy me off?" Merlin snorted "Your answer to everything…chuck money at it. Well I have no intention of leaving ever. I love your son and he loves me. The best thing he ever did was get out from under your influence. Now for the last time leave!" Merlin might be slender and appear weak but he had an inner strength and determination, and was not going to back down.

Uther face turned into a grimace as he looked at Merlin "You disgust me, you and your sort. Tell Arthur I expect him back at work tomorrow, or he is disinherited. Its time he gave up this game he's playing" he went to push past Merlin barging him with his shoulder as he did so. Merlin has caught off guard not expecting his father in law to leave without seeing Arthur. Taking a step back he tripped and fell, as he did so his head caught on the coffee table with a thunk. Uther didn't look back and slammed the door as he left.

It must have been about an hour later that Arthur and Leon returned home. They had had a successful meeting and gained another client for their services. Getting out of the car Arthur turned to Leon "Are you coming in for a coffee or going straight home?"

Leon smiled "I'll take you up on that coffee, I have an idea I want to put to Merlin about the account."

Arthur unlocked the door and frowned as a burning smell accosted his nostrils. It was unlike Merlin to burn anything. Maybe he had become engrossed in some work. Then as he entered the living room he saw his husband lying on the floor. That sight would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Within the hour Merlin was in surgery, when he fell he had caused a bleed between the membranes of his brain. A sub-Dural haematoma the surgeon called it. They had been lucky any longer and he could have died. As it was Arthur was scared he would lose him. Merlin was in hospital for ten days before finally he could go home. At first Merlin had remembered nothing of Uther's visit, but Arthur had checked the security system he had put in and had seen Uther arrive, slowly the pieces of Merlin's memory joined together. He tried to stop Arthur visiting his father, saying he was sure it wasn't deliberate. But Arthur would have none of it. The visit was the last time Arthur had seen his father. The fall out was complete. Arthur had a letter a week later saying he had been disinherited. But he didn't care. By then they had found out that Merlin's bleed had caused him to have right sided hemianopia or loss of right sided vision. This was irreversible and meant he would no longer be able to drive. Merlin also needed to get used to not seeing anything on his right side. Many accidents occurred as he got used to his new visual field. Arthur and his friends also need to adapt and remember he couldn't see them if they approached him from that side. He had lost sixty percent of his vision.

The lawyer Arthur had contacted seemed to think it would be pointless in trying to sue Uther as Merlin believed it to be an accident. But he did get a court order banning Uther from visiting the house or approaching Merlin. It had also resulted in Gwen finding the love of her life. The lawyer was one Lance de Luc and the two were soon very close.

Another surprise to come of the whole episode was that Uther admitted to his ward that she was in fact his daughter, from an affair he had had with her mother. He had admitted this as he wanted her to take Arthur's place in the company and become his successor in the future. But this plan backfired, Morgana was so incensed at the lies and also what had happened to Merlin and Arthur, both of who she loved, that she too broke away from her father and joined Camelot. She also refused to talk to him again.

As Arthur looked down at his sleeping husband, lover and best friend his chest tightened, to think of all the other man had suffered was enough to break his heart. He would do anything to change things. In a way he blamed himself for not breaking away from his father earlier. In fact if he were honest he should never had started work for the man who treated him like a disappointment all his life. Arthur had felt guilty for being the cause of his mother's death. It was Merlin and his mother Hunith, who had shown him that his mother wouldn't have wanted him thinking that way. Arthur knew he needed to wake the sleeping man. Hunith would be here soon, Gwaine was picking her up and Merlin would be upset if he was still in bed when she got there. He hated his mother worrying about him.

Forcing his mind back to the present and gently moving the hair from Merlin's forehead Arthur bent and kissed the pale skin and gently shook Merlin's shoulder. He whispered "Come on love time to wake up, or you'll never sleep tonight".

Merlin stirred and opened his eyes "What's the time?" he murmured

"Four o'clock, if you want a shower before mum gets here you have to get up now. How's your head?" Arthur asked concern plain in his voice.

The raven haired man smiled "Better thanks. I'll get up them, you going to have a shower with me?"

"You are feeling better! No I will not, I've had mine and we haven't got time anyway" Arthur winked. "I've even got dressed. So come on up um and at um"

Merlin slowly got out of bed, stiff from his days inactivity "I wish I didn't get these damn headaches" he moaned.

"So do I love, but the doctor said they would get better over time, and you don't get so many now as you did"

Merlin walked to the on suite and bashed his elbow on the door as he went through. After cursing Merlin looked at Arthur "You moved the door?" he demanded

"Same place it has always been Merl, we need to get you a Seeing Eye dog"

Merlin chuckled it was a long standing joke between the pair. When he was first tested, and found to have lost so much of his sight, he had been offered a guild dog for the blind. What had made them both laugh had been the video they had sent for them both to watch before making up their minds. In the end Merlin had decided he could cope without and maybe someone else could make more use of such a valuable animal. In fact it was the sometimes dark humour that had developed that helped Merlin adjust, he hated being treated with kid gloves.

Arthur got Merlin out some clothes while he was waiting, he wanted Merlin to look his best tonight. It seemed important to start out how they wanted the next year to continue. Arthur also wanted to reassure Hunith about her son's health. She had taken it hard after the accident. By selecting the blue shirt that matched Merlin's eyes he hoped it would take off from how pale he looked after his headache. Merlin smirked as he entered the bedroom and saw the clothes. "Just like mum, thinking I can't dress myself"

"I like you in that shirt" the blond smiled back waggling his eyebrows "And I look forward to taking it off you later"

That made Merlin laugh "Not with both Mum and Gaius in the house you won't! Tonight you will be a good boy"

"Oh no! Tonight you will have to be quiet! Its New Year they won't mind" came the snappy reply.

"I might have a headache dear" Merlin quipped back as he headed out of the room.

Arthur couldn't help but feel relieved that the headache seemed to have settled. He always felt so helpless when Merlin was unwell. Following Merlin out to the kitchen Arthur watched from the door. He had learnt his lesson about keeping away from Merlin when he was in the kitchen. Poor sight and hot things didn't go well together. What sight Merlin had was excellent but it only took a moments forgetfulness on either of their parts on what Merlin could and couldn't see for an accident to occur.

"Happy I haven't messed it up?" Arthur asked as Merlin checked everything.

"I know you haven't" Merlin told him. "Just checking to see when it will all be ready."

With that the doorbell rang "I'll get that, you check the dining room" Arthur grinned as he headed for the front door. It was Morgana and Leon who had recently also got together. Morgana headed straight for the kitchen with the pudding in her hand.

Before Arthur had time to shut the door Gwaine arrived with Hunith and Gaius. Gwaine was a gregarious man who had been almost bought up by Merlin's mother. Together with his brother Will, who was in the states working so couldn't come, the couple were like the siblings Merlin had never had.

"So where's the main man" Gwaine demanded

"In the dining room or kitchen so you will have to wait." Arthur told the brunette. Then turning to Hunith he gave her a hug. "Good to see you Hunith, I hope this reprobate drove carefully"

"He did" Hunith grinned. She knew the two men were good friends. In fact Gwaine sometimes did freelance work for Camelot. He was a computer programmer and came in useful.

Gaius was next to be greeted with a handshake "Hello my boy" the older man said "It's good of you to invite an old crock to your party"

"Ulterior motive Gaius, you will keep the riff raff in line just by being here"

"I heard that Princess" Gwaine shouted as he exited the kitchen popping something in his mouth as he did so.

Arthur rolled his eyes "Don't let Merlin catch you raiding the food" he warned.

The next to arrive were Gwen, Lance, and Elyan. Gwen immediately went to find Merlin and Morgana so she could offer to help. Arthur made Hunith sit down and got everyone drinks. Merlin came in and hugged his mum and great uncle. Hunith looked at her son critically.

"You look pale, are you Ok" she demanded

"Fine Mum, had a bit of a headache earlier but buts gone now" he admitted knowing it was no good lying to her. His other had always seen straight through his lies.

The group was about to sit down when the doorbell went once more and this time Merlin answered it to squeal with delight as he saw a large muscular man at the door

"Hello Merl, hope you don't mind me dropping in but I have a package for you"

"Percy! I didn't know you were in the country, of course come in and join us the more the merrier." Merlin grinned so wide it almost split his face. Percy was Will's business partner the couple had set up a small animation workshop that had been so successful they had been asked to work on a film in Hollywood.

"I will but I have someone with me" Percy answered softly. He was quite a shy man who took a while to open up in company. He stepped to one side and hidden behind him was Will.

"Hi you didn't expect that did you? Where the nosh?" came the cheeky greeting. "I suppose you still have the posh git around do you?"

"Yes he does" came Arthur dulcet tones as his arms went around Merlin's waist from the back. Looking over his husbands shoulder he grinned "Come in you two, I didn't think you'd get here in time"

Merlin pulled away and hit Arthur's shoulder "You knew and didn't tell me! I might not have had enough food!"

"Don't be daft Merl, you always have enough food, even for Percy" Will grinned "Good to see you mate, looking better than last time"

The last time the two man had seen each other in the flesh was the day Merlin got home from hospital. In fact Merlin had had to force the other man to leave, not wanting him to miss the chance of a lifetime. They had spoken and Skyped every week but it wasn't the same.

The arrival of his almost brother and friend along with all the other guests made Merlin's day. And that in turn made Arthur's. The rest of the evening was spent chatting, eating and catching up. At midnight when the clock struck twelve Arthur and Merlin kissed "This year will be a good one I know it" Merlin said as he came up for air.

"It will be love, we'll make sure of that, if there's one thing the past year taught me is live for the moment. Together we can do anything" Arthur looked at his love.

"I now you have been brooding Arthur, nothing bad, that has happed in the last year has been your fault, you know that don't you?" the other man told him.

"Merlin he is my father" came the quiet reply "I should have protected you"

"What am I a damsel? Look I fell over my own feet, you know what a klutz I am. As to the rest. We have a thriving business and things are looking up." Merlin looked at his lover "And if anything this had pulled us together. We can't change the past, so look forward."

Arthur pulled Merlin closer and as he ran his fingers through the other man's hair he felt the burr holes from the surgery and stilled once more. "I nearly lost you" he gasped out brokenly.

"Well you didn't, I'm not that easy to get rid of. And what's more what happened brought you closer to your sister. Please Arthur don't let what happened change the man I love"

Arthur gave a small smile "I promise I will protect you and care for you until the day I die"

"Less of the dying, that's years away, and if it isn't we will live for the moment and build good memories. We have our family here with us tonight, they may not all be blood relatives but they are family just the same." Merlin learned forward and kissed Arthur. "And since they're family what say you we make them clear up and go to bed." He smirked.

Arthur smiled back "Why not" he took Merlin's hand and walked through everyone and turned smiling "Well family we are going to leave you to celebrate alone. Hopefully someone besides Hunith and Gaius will sort out this mess. If not it can stay until tomorrow. You all know where your beds are if you are staying." Then looking at Will and Percy said "There are two cots set up in the office, had to keep it secret, just don't touch anything!" the blonde warned. "Also if I find out you lot let Hunith or Gaius do anything you're sacked" With that the two men disappeared.

The next morning Merlin woke before his husband and crept carefully out of bed after disentangling himself from the blonde gasp. He went into the kitchen and was surprised to find it spotless. Getting out all he needed he started to prepare breakfast for everyone. Not wanting to start cooking until the first people woke he went and had a shower. Getting dressed he returned to the kitchen and drank his first tea of the day. He didn't go into the lounge knowing that several people would be sleeping on the floor.

He was on his second cup when his sister in law entered. He silently handed her a strong black coffee, her choice of drink first thing. "Happy New Year Morgana" he smile as she hugged him.

"And to you, are you feeling better, Arthur told me about your headache when I rang yesterday. I suggested we cancel but he would have none of it" there was genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, when I woke up yesterday afternoon it was gone, it doesn't usually last too long if I rest and take my medication." Merlin admitted "If it had you could still have continued, I could have kept out of the way" he paused and looked at Morgana "Arthur worries too much, I wish he wouldn't"

"He nearly lost you! I don't think any of us will forget that Merlin" Morgana protested "I have never seen Arthur so….emotional. You know before you he never really showed his feelings that much"

"But I'm fine now, just a few headaches, at lot of people get migraines and things."

Morgana shook her head this was an old argument. Whilst Merlin was well known for caring about everyone else he hated anyone worrying about him. Nothing more was said as Arthur walked into the room and hugged Merlin before tipping himself out a cup of tea.

"Can I talk to you two privately before the others get up" the brunette asked seriously looking at the two men with a strange expression on her face.

Arthur frowned "I suppose so, in here? Or maybe in our room" he asked

"In your room might be best…..it's private" Morgana tried to give them a reassuring smile but it was clear she was nervous. "I wanted to speak to you yesterday but with Merlin ill…."

"I wasn't ill! It was just a headache" came the protest.

Once the three of them were in the bedroom with the door shut Morgana looked at the pair "Sit down please" she asked

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other and sat down on the bed, "Now you are worrying us" Arthur said as his sister sat on the only chair in the room.

"I don't mean to, it's nothing to worry about. I have spoken about this to Leon…"

Before she could finish Arthur spoke "You're not pregnant are you? Because if you are he will have to marry you!"

"Arthur! No I am not, not yet at least." She paused. "I have given this a lot of thought, I have even spoken to professionals about this, so just listen and don't answer straight away. PLEASE" Morgana looked more nervous than they had ever seen her. Swallowing she continued. "I know you wanted to adopt last year and were turned down, and I think I know why. Well what about surrogacy? You two would make great parents, and I want to offer to be a surrogate for you. I have talked to Leon, he is happy about it. I have undergone counselling, so all you have to do it agree. Please promise me you will think about it."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A year later on New Year's Eve

Arthur couldn't believe that once again this year he was sitting by their bed watching Merlin sleep. Not because he had a headache this time, but because it was six o'clock in the morning and Merlin had had a disturbed night. Their daughter, Hunith Morgana Emrys had had a restless night, at three weeks old she had decided to keep her Papa up. Arthur had changed his name to Emrys, deciding that as his father had disinherited him he would return the favour.

Arthur smiled, yes this year had been a good one. Merlin had been right about that. After much discussion they had decided to take Morgana up on her offer and she had become pregnant on their first attempt. Arthur couldn't believe just how happy having a daughter had made him. By using his sister as a surrogate it meant that Merlin was the biological father but he also had a blood link to his child. Also Morgana had promised to be a great Aunty and be there when their daughter grew up and needed a female figure in her life.

As for Morgana in a month she would be marrying Leon, and maybe, just maybe having her own child in the future, Arthur hoped she would be as happy as they were. She had made their lives complete. At the six month mark of Morgana's pregnancy Uther had turned up on her door. Somehow he had heard what was happening and tried to browbeat his daughter into keeping the baby herself. He was disgusted that a child of his blood had been fathered by Merlin. But also determined that Merlin would have no part in her upbringing. Leon had supported his girlfriend and had made Uther leave. When Arthur had found out he had immediately gone to see his father. The first time they had met for over a year. Once again the row had been spectacular, both men as stubborn as the other. But Arthur now had a family to fight for, it was clear by the end of their conversation that Uther would be kept out of all of their lives for good.

Arthur heard his daughter wake once more and went to her crib and picked her up. This year they were having a meal at their home once again, but this time Hunith, Will and Gwaine were going to cook it, letting the new parents have a rest. Arthur was sceptical at first but in the end but trusted Hunith's judgement. All the same group were coming. Gwen was four months pregnant, she had married Lance in March. Will and Percy were now back in the UK. And their business was doing well, Percy now had a girlfriend. Mithian, who was also coming. Elyan had also married a girl named Sefa. So their group was getting bigger. But a Merlin had predicted they were all like one big family and the business was thriving. Merlin was going to have a few months off then work part time, as they worked from home it would be easy enough to arrange.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sixteen years later.

Hunith, or Hunny as everyone called her, to distinguish her from her grandmother, had been planning on going Christmas shopping. Her Aunty Morgana was coming over and they were going to spend the day on retail therapy. Morgana remained very close to Hunny, who knew that her Aunt was biologically her mother. Although both totally accepted the aunt/niece relationship. Arthur and Merlin were Hunny's parents in every way. Morgana and Leon had decided not to have children themselves, it wasn't something either of them wanted. They had offered for Morgana to be surrogate once more for the two men but they had decided not to go ahead thinking their family was complete with Hunny. The doorbell went and she ran to answer it to find the postman at the door, he handed her a letter and asked her to sign for it. Doing as asked it wasn't until she looked at the envelope that she realised it was for her.

Frowning she sat down and opened it. Reading the first few lines she stopped and looking worried went into the kitchen were her parents were having their breakfast.

"Dad" she looked at Arthur "I've just got this in the post" she held up the letter.

"What's it about?" her father asked her as Merlin handed him another cup of tea.

Hunny looked at Arthur then Merlin before deciding to hand the letter to her Papa instead. "Can you tell Dad?"

Both men frowned Merlin took the letter and scanned it "Oh!" he said before looking at Arthur.

"It's about Uther" Merlin told his husband.

Neither men had talked about him for years. Oh they had told Hunny about him, telling her he had disowned his son because of his relationship with Merlin. Hunny had been happy not to know more. She was fiercely proud of her parents, and had grown up with the prejudice some people had for same sex couples and it had never really worried her.

"I know you fell out, but I'm sorry it seems he has passed. "Merlin waited for a couple of seconds before adding. "It seems he named Hunny as his sole beneficiary. The lawyers want to speak to her"

Arthur paled slightly at the news "When? Does it say?"

Merlin looked at the letter "Last week, heart attack" walking to stand next to the sitting blonde he placed his hand on his shoulder and squeezed "It seems it was sudden, you OK"

Arthur snorted "Fine, after all he didn't want to know us." Then added "I'm not going to the funeral, I won't be so two faced"

Hunny also moved next to her Dad. "Nor will I, I didn't know him and I don't want his money either" she sounded determined.

Merlin had continued to read the letter "It seems it was yesterday, he left instructions for you not to be told until after the event." Then looking at his daughter added "I think you should speak to this man. We can go with you, in fact I insist. He was your grandfather, you may not have known him but that doesn't change the fact."

"But he hated you Papa! So I hate him" Hunny shouted "I won't touch anything of his. How could he disown his son! No matter what I did, you wouldn't disown me!"

"Hunith Morgana Emrys don't shout at your Papa" Arthur said firmly to his daughter. "Now apologise"

Hunith stuck her jaw out, so reminiscent of the Pendragon side of the family. "Sorry for shouting, but not for what I said." She glared at the two men "You can't make me"

Merlin shook his head "No I can't, but I hope you will reconsider. Uther Pendragon never did anything to you personally, except keep out of your life. But I think you owe to us to listen to our advice. Speaking to the lawyer doesn't commit you to anything. Maybe it was Uther's way of reaching out." With that he looked at Arthur "I can go with her if you don't want to"

"No you're right, I'll go. He was after all my father, at least in blood. My mother loved him and I owe it to her if nothing else." Arthur pulled his daughter onto his lap. "In a way we have to feel sorry for him, he died without his family round him and he never got to know what a special person you are."

With that Arthur glanced out the window to see his sister's car came into the drive. "I best tell Morgana, he stood up "I'll take her into the lounge. Give us a minute will you" with that he took the letter form Merlin walked off to answer the door.

Merlin hugged his daughter. "You have to remember sweetie that Uther was Dads father and the only parent he ever knew. Their relationship was not a good one but in a strange way Uther loved your father, but I don't think he ever got over your granny's death. And Dads birth was at the same time. Just give Dad space to think about it please."

"I will Papa but why did he hate you so?" came the quiet reply

"Because I was a man, and because I was from a poor background, your Grandfather was a snob and also very old school. A lot of that generation had been brought up with relationships between men being illegal and shameful." Merlin was trying to be rational about a man who had hated him so much, he felt it important for his daughter to understand. "I didn't hate him, I pitied him more than anything, especially after he lost contact with Dad and Aunty Morgana. He couldn't see he was making them both unhappy."

"But he hurt you!"

"No he didn't, I know your father blames him but I fell. Uther was arrogant and a hard man but he didn't set out to physically harm me." Merlin had always believed that, even if he could never convince Arthur of the fact.

"I think Dad's right you are to kind! Aunty Morgana says he was a hypocrite, she told me about his affair with her mother, and that he hid the fact he was really her father until it suited him" Hunny sounded bitter "I'm glad I never knew him"

As Hunny finished speaking the door opened and Morgana and Arthur entered. "So am I, he was a stupid man" Morgana told the young lady in front of her. "But don't you dare turn down his money! It's yours by right. Keep it until you are older and then let it help you do what you want. Spite the old goat. If it's too much set up a charity for LGBT and call it Merthur."

Hunny chuckled "Now that's a good idea"

Arthur frowned "Merthur what's that?"

Hunny looked at her dads "That's what we call you two when you get all lovey" she said with a wicked grin.

"Morgana you are corrupting our daughter!" Arthur exclaimed. "I think we should limit her time with you"

"To late love" Merlin told his husband "We should have done that from day one"

When the family and Morgana, at the lawyers request, went to see Mr Monmouth the lawyers for Uther Pendragon they found Hunny had been left everything, including Uther's majority shareholding in Pendragons, the family estate and all the money. Mr Monmouth looked at Arthur "I am sorry I tried to talk your father out of this, after all as his son you and you sister should have been mentioned."

"Don't be we are both happy with the result. Morgana has the La Fey legacy and she considered them her parents. And I had my mothers. Eventually it would have been Hunith's anyway. Now the company shares?"

Mr Monmouth turned to Hunith "Obviously until you are of age nothing can be done, the board will continue to run the company. Your representative will be able to attend meetings on your behalf. Once you are of age then you can make your own decisions."

Hunny surprised the old lawyer when she asked "Can I sell the company? Only I am a pacifist and hate the idea of being part of such a company"

Mr Monmouth looked at her. "That would depend on the trusties. I know that several of the board have expressed an interest in your grandfather 55% stake in the company. But even without that you are a wealthy young lady. The estate without the shares is valued at fifty million pounds. I can only advise you that any such decision will have to wait until you reach your majority at eighteen, and provided you adhere to certain conditions. Until then there is a board of trusties set up by Mr Pendragon"

"And they are?" Arthur asked with a worried tone in his voice, he unsure of what his father had planned.

Mr Monmouth gave a small grimace. "Pardon me for the wording but I will read it as it is written. That way it is your father's words and not mine" he paused and looking at the document in front of him he read:

'In the event that I die before my granddaughter reaches majority I leave in place a set of trusties. In doing so I trust them to see out my wishes to the letter. Hunith Morgana Pendragon, known as Emrys is to have an allowance of £15,000 per year, on top of any costs needed to fulfil her education. These costs to include all expenses including accommodation, books, food and other expenses. Any other expenditure or decisions made against the estate must be passed unanimously by all the trusties. The family house and grounds are not to be sold, but passed in trust to future generations and be forever known as Pendragons. Hunith herself is to change her surname legally to Pendragon, a name she should always have had and, when marries, her husband must also take the name. Failure to do so will result in the estate being given instead to a charitable trust in the name of Ygraine Pendragon and set up to fund research into maternal deaths in pregnancy." Mr Monmouth looked at everyone

"You haven't said who the trustees are" Arthur said.

Mr Monmouth nodded "That is what surprised me the most, bearing in mind the rest of the will. But please I continue. The trustees have been selected for their strong stance on what they feel is right. They have proved this without doubt in my mind. Even though I disagreed with their reasoning. The trustees are Arthur Edward Pendragon, now known as Emrys, Morgana Louise La Fey and as a balance the Senior Partner of Monmouth and Monmouth, Lawyers of King Street, Albion. The later to ensure conditions are met in full. At no stage is Merlin Emrys to benefit in any way from the estate, or set foot on the premises.'

"Well that ok by me, I wouldn't want to. Clearly he hated me to the end." Merlin said quickly before Arthur said anything.

"Well I think that's nasty of him, you are my Papa" Hunith said crossly.

Morgana looked up "Well that's a surprise, I never thought he would do that, make us trustees"

"I believe it was his way of trying to say sorry Miss La Fey" Mr Monmouth said "But he was a stubborn man and would never admit he might have been wrong."

"I have no intention of changing my name" Hunith said with a determined jut of her chin. "Anyway I don't want his money!"

"I suggest you consider everything carefully and together as a family. Contact me with any questions. Oh by the way I was asked to tell you, at this stage, that the Charitable trust, if it is formed, will be run by Agravaine De Bois, that may affect your discussion."

"But he hated my Uncle, he didn't trust him that's why he fired him" Arthur pointed out. "He found Agravaine had embezzled funds from the firm, the only reason he didn't take legal action was because he was my mother's brother." Arthur rolled his eyes "Conniving to the end, he knew I would never let that man get his hands on everything! He clearly wants the Pendragon name to continue"

"Not only had he done that that but before he got caught the smarmy b…...d asked father if he could marry me. I told him where to go, he is twice my age!" Morgana hissed. The she looked at Hunny "Sorry babe we are going to have to look at this carefully."

It was a confused but determined group that left the office that day. But over the next couple of months and after several meetings several decisions were made. The legality of which were discussed with Mr Monmouth and his partners. Everything was left in abeyance until Hunny turned eighteen. Then several things happened. Hunny changed her name to Pendragon but added it with a hyphen to Emrys and became Hunith Emrys-Pendragon. Also that very day she sold her shares in Pendragons to the board. She used that wealth to set up the charitable trust but with different trustees. She didn't want to benefit from money from the company. But Hunny felt she wanted to honour the grandmother she had never got to know. As for Arthur and Morgana helping her manage her wealth she could think of no one better. The Pendragon estate was used as headquarters for the charity and she only ever visited it for charity business. Not wanting to go anywhere her dear Papa was not allowed. She added to this her own idea, a smaller charity set up in part of the house and named Merthur and dedicated to help those disowned by their families for their sexual orientation. Privately Arthur told Merlin "That child of ours has far too much of her Aunty in her"

Both parents and Morgana were very proud of Hunith. The Pendragon siblings admitting that Hunny got her best parts from her Papa, who was always thinking of others first. In the end Uther Pendragon's plans were adhered, to but in ways he could never have foreseen. Maybe if he had he would have maintained a relationship with his own children and also had his memory honoured. Years later when Hunny found the man of her dreams they decided not to marry, so the continuation of the Pendragon name died out, their children using her boyfriend's name. They had three boys Arthur, Merlin and an unusually named Emrys all used the surname of their father Mordred Penfold. Hunith herself my only have known one grandparent, but thanks to the extended family had many Uncles and Aunties all of whom adored her.

Her parents had a long and happy life together, eventually celebrating sixty years of marriage. And seeing their daughter and grandchildren happy. Both admitting that although there start in married life had been full of hardships they had achieved more Happy New Year's than bad ones.

the end


End file.
